


Die for you

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: One song series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explosion, M/M, Theo has to save Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Even if the sky does fallEven if they take it allI can't see but I'll follow youEven if I die...Starset- Die for youHunters put bombs in Sinema and there's an explosion. Theo has to save Liam.





	Die for you

Theo opened his eyes slowly and took in a deep breath, immediately coughing as the smoke entered his lungs. He slowly sat up, his head spinning and hurting as hell. He couldn’t really see anything in the smoke. Where was he? What happened?

Theo blinked slowly, trying to see anything, but everything was dark. He tried to see with his other eyes, chimera eyes, but he felt too weak to be able to do that. He could hear other people groaning and breathing heavily. The smell of blood was so thick he could still smell it in all this smoke.

“Liam!” Theo called out, but he quickly regretted it. More smoke in his lungs and more pain in his head. Theo rubbed his eyes as the memories started to come back to him. He came to the Sinema to get Liam out of there. He knew that the younger boy just wanted to let out some steam, have a drink, relax. And Theo understood that, but he also knew it was reckless.

After the Anuk ite was killed and the supernatural won the war, most hunters came to their senses. Most, but not all. So Theo thought that having a party in a bar where mostly supernaturals spend their time, was the worst idea ever. And it turned out that he was right all along.

Theo came here to bring Liam home, to explain that he and everyone else that was there that night were making a huge mistake. He walked in and pushed through the crowd, looking for Liam for at least 20 minutes, before he finally saw him. And that’s when his fears came true.

All Theo remembered was a deafening sound followed by an explosion that basically ruined the place and most probably killed many people. Mostly supernaturals. Mostly kids.

“Liam!” Theo tried again. He could see a few glowing eyes, but none of them were Liam’s. He knew Liam’s eyes.

Theo slowly pushed himself up from the floor, coughing again. He could feel that his shirt was ripped. He could feel there was blood coming down his stomach. He could feel the pain in his chest, that he now realised, wasn’t caused only by the smoke. The worst part was that Theo couldn’t heal. He was too hurt and too weak, and him not being a real werewolf only made it worse.

Theo took two slow steps, or rather dragged his feet on the floor, before he collapsed into a near wall. He kept looking around, hoping to find the familiar gold eyes. All he could think about was that he had to get to Liam. He had to help him. Take his pain away if that was necessary. He had to make sure Liam comes back home.

After gathering his strength and taking a deep breath, which made him cough again, he started to walk again.

“Shit” Theo mumbled when he felt someone at his feet. He wasn’t sure if they were dead or alive, but he figured it wasn’t really his problem right now. He has to find Liam and then maybe later he’ll think of helping someone else.

Theo carefully took a step over the person that was laying on the ground in front of him. His walk was slow, as he had to feel with his foot, before he put it down on the ground. He didn’t want to step on anyone… or anything. The floor was surely bloody and that shit was slippery. He barely got up the first time, he didn’t want to fall again.

Theo still couldn’t see anything, but he started to hear voices through the ringing of his ears. Some people asking others if they were okay, some people asking for help. Some sobbing. So not everyone survived.

“Liam!” Theo tried again, but his voice seemed to be weaker and his stomach felt even more wet than before. He must be seriously hurt.

“Theo?!” Theo suddenly heard a familiar voice. He looked up and straightened so he could look around better. Still many glowing eyes in the smoke, still none of them were Liam’s. Theo tried to call again, but as soon as he took a breath, the smoke started to choke him again. He bent over, his body shaking as he couldn’t stop coughing. It was bad.

Theo groaned and gathered all the strength he had to straighten up again and to walk forward. He had to find Liam. He had to save him. Theo stumbled over something, or someone, and almost fell. Almost. Thankfully another wall was there to support him. From falling at least. He hit the wall hard enough that a painful whine escaped his mouth.

Theo moved his hand down his body and felt something between his ribs. It seemed to be wooden and deep in his body. Theo tried to pull the thing out, but as soon as he moved it a tiny bit, pain went through him so powerful Theo was scared he’d lose consciousness again.

Theo leaned his back against it, looking around the room. He could feel his breaths shallowing, and with each blink it was harder to open his eyes again. But he knew he couldn’t give up. He had to find Liam.

“Theo?” The chimera heard the voice again. Liam. He could see Liam’s golden eyes looking right at him. He was there. He seemed safe. Theo let out a sigh of relief. Liam was right there and he was the only thing that Theo could see at that moment.

“Li” Theo whispered and pushed himself from the wall, reaching his hand towards Liam. He took one step before he collapsed to the ground, darkness surrounding him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Theo slowly opened his eyes, the light blinding him at first. He blinked a few times, before his eyes adjusted. He looked around and realised he was in a hospital.

“Hey, you’re alive” Theo heard someone’s voice and looked over in their direction. Liam was sitting on a chair next to his bed. He had some blood smurged on his cheek and on his hands, but other than that he seemed fine.

“Liam. I had to save you” Theo whispered, his voice harsh and weak.

Liam let out a chuckle, and only now Theo realised that he had trails of tears on his cheeks. Was he crying?

“You did” Liam only replied, squeezing Theo’s hand.


End file.
